


Baby you're a haunted house

by heismysoulmate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Mentions of Blood, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: "Gilbert hated Halloween. Bunch of dressed up kids running on the streets, making fun of people just to gather some candy, and making his job more difficult. It was as if streets were filled with millions of Breaks. He was hardly able to deal with one Break!"
Relationships: Elliot Nightray & Gilbert Nightray, Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Baby you're a haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!   
> I hope you'll enjoy this little piece I wrote thanks to my amazing friend who gave me an idea <3  
> Horror isn't really my thing, but I tried, so let me know what you think ^^

That was it. His least favourite day of the year came - October 31.

Gilbert hated Halloween. Bunch of dressed up kids running on the streets, making fun of people just to gather some candy, and making his job more difficult. It was as if streets were filled with millions of Breaks. He was hardly able to deal with one Break!

But this year was supposed to be different. 

He had a day off and didn't have to look out for illegal contractors. And what's best: he, Oz, Elliot and Leo were going to a haunted house. So, not only he got to spend a day with Oz without stupid rabbit, because she was out with Oscar, who was teaching her Halloween’s traditions (she said that she's going to ask for free meat during trick-or-treat). But he could also do something with his brother! Gilbert always wanted to look cool in front of Elliot, and he hoped that a visit to a haunted house would make it possible. After all, how scary plastic dolls could be, if he was seeing real monsters every day?

So he was getting kind of excited when it got dark. He was waiting at his house and then finally the awaited doorbell rang. 

"Happy Halloween, Gil!"

"Happy Halloween, Oz." He smiled at his young master. 

Boy seemed happy. His eyes were shining, and Gilbert liked this look on him.

"Are you ready? Leo and Elliot are waiting downstairs."

"Let me just grab my coat."

When they went down they saw Elliot leaning on the wall.

"Finally! Let's get out of here. It's more awful than any haunted place."

Leo slightly punched him in the arm for it, getting an annoyed "Hey!" from young Nightray, before smiling politely and saying:

"Hello, Gilbert."

"Hi, Leo."

"Okay," Oz interrupted their greetings. "Come on, or we'll be late."

Their journey passed with them excitedly talking. 

At one point Oz tried to find out from Elliot, as what he used to dress up for Halloween as a kid.

“Get lost,” was young Nightray’s only answer.

In the meantime Gilbert started chuckling, remembering his brother’s costumes.

“Gil, tell me!” Oz turned to him, when he finally gave up on Elliot.

“Don’t you dare!”

Thankfully he didn’t have to pick a side, because they were already standing in front of the haunted house. 

It didn't look exactly scary. If Gilbert was to describe it, he would say it was giving off a creepy vibe.

It looked old and ruined. In some places bricks were visible in the walls. The roof was made of some kind of weird, black tiles. The windows were empty, with no curtains, but it was dark inside, so you couldn’t take a look. The house was also surrounded by the fence, made of spikes. 

"So, we're getting in?" Vessalius asked.

"Of course! That's why we came here, right?"

"Right."

Just like on the spot the door opened.

"Let's go."

The inside was poorly lit. There were fabrics on the walls, and spiderwebs were coming down from the ceiling. And it was silent. There was no other sound beside their breathing. 

"Cool," Elliot whispered.

"But what now?" Leo wondered. "Shouldn't there be some employee to tell us where we can go?"

"Well I guess this dark, weird smelling corridor will be the answer," Oz said, pointing at the said corridor.

"You sure? Shouldn't we wait?" 

Gilbert was unsure, but that's when he felt something nuzzling at his ankles. When he looked down, to his horror, he saw a little kitten.

"Ack! Yes we definitely should go now!" He screamed and went first. He didn't notice the looks that the other three exchanged.

Oz was right, something was definitely smelling weird. But Nightray felt like he smelled it somewhere before...

"What do you think we'll see here?"

Even if he tried to stay cool, he jumped at the sudden question. He didn't hear Vessalius boy coming up to him.

"Probably a bunch of boring stuff?"

"We'll see about it," Elliot murmured.

They became quiet for a moment, to brace themselves for any jumpscares that could await them.

Suddenly Gilbert felt a tap on the arm, and without turning he asked:

"What is it, Oz?"

"What?" Boy answered.

"You just-" In the darkness it was hard to see, but Oz's voice definitely came from his left, while the tap he felt was from the right. "Elliot, was that you?"

"What?"

"Someone just touched my shoulder."

"I didn't touch you."

"Me neither," Leo added, before he had a chance to ask.

"Maybe you just imagined it?" Vessalius heir suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…"

They continued their walk and there was still no sound, even their steps were somehow muted. It was by some means worse than as if there were some wailing or screams. 

"It's not that scary," Elliot said suddenly.

"Not at all. Maybe they forgot to turn on the machines or…" Before Gilbert had a chance to finish this sentence he walked into the spider web and started sputtering, trying to take it off his face. It was disgusting and sticky.

"Wait, here." Oz put his hands on Nightray's face and then quickly got rid of it. "Tell me if you're scared, okay?" Gilbert was happy that in the darkness no one could see how red his face was.

"I'm surprised how hard they tried with this." He had to talk about something, anything, so he won’t focus on how soft Vessalius’ hands were. "Even the spiderweb is real."

They didn't get to take more than two steps when something cold touched his cheek.

"What?!" He jumped away, and whatever it was - it disappeared.

"You okay, Gilbert?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it was just… Umm let's go."

Despite his assuring, he was starting to freak out. The silence was getting to him. And this weird smell was only getting stronger, messing with his thoughts. He wished he could remember where he already smelled it.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gilbert, what the hell?!" His brother sounded angry, but he didn't know if it was because of the scream, or because Gilbert bumped into him, trying to get away from something that just grabbed his ankle.

"I- I felt something… There was something…"

"Get a grip, it's all fake," younger Nightray told him, and walked away.

Right. All of this was fake, there was no real danger. He should calm down, his heart was beating way too fast.

Only after a second he realized that he was left alone.

"Oz?" There was no answer. "Elliot? Leo?"

But he couldn't see their figures. They had to go ahead without him.

He started walking at a slow pace, but there was no sign of other boys. They couldn't have walked that far, right?

"Oz?"

They should at least hear him if they were somewhere near.

The stench suddenly became stronger, hitting the back of his throat. And that's when he realized what it was.

_ Blood. _

Not any fake. It was the smell of real blood. He felt it too many times to be mistaken.

Why was there a smell of a real blood here?!

"Oz?! Elliot! Where are you guys?!"

Something was definitely wrong. If you add blood and absence of any workers here… And now Elliot, Oz and Leo also disappeared.

Gilbert couldn't breathe normally, his heart was beating rapidly. He had to find them and get out of here.

He started running ahead, but suddenly there was no longer silence. The corridor was filled with unintelligible whispers. He couldn't understand what the voices were whispering about, but they were drilling into his brain, along with the smell of blood.

So he just ran, and ran, and...

"Boooo!"

"Whaaaaa!"

"You look like a scared cat." Man smirked at him.

"Break?! What are you doing here? I had no time for it, I…"

But then he noticed that behind Xerxes, who looked really proud of himself, were standing the three boys he was looking for. All safe and sound.

Leo was obviously trying to hide a smile, and Elliot was snickering, while Oz came to him with an apologetic look, but there was a sparkle in his eyes.

"Sorry, Gil."

That's when it hit him. 

"You all planned it…" 

He should be okay. Nightray was used to being made fun of. After all, he was the victim of Break and Oz's jokes all the time. But this was different. Because he really thought that they'll have a nice outing. That Elliot, Leo and Oz really wanted to have fun with him, not of him. And he got seriously scared there. For him, it wasn't funny at all.

He hated halloween.

Without thinking and looking back he ran out of there. He didn't care that he was acting like a child. It was better than if they would see the tears that gathered in his eyes. He made a fool of himself enough.

An hour later he was sitting in his room and sulking, when he heard knocking.

"Gil, open up. I know you're there." 

They probably came to laugh at him again... And he knew that the longer he’ll avoid them, the worse it will be.

But Gilbert was surprised that when he opened the door there was only Oz.

"Can I come in?"

Nightray let him inside, surprised by the look on his face. He couldn’t decipher it.

"Did something happen?"

"Of course you would ask that. You always care about me first," young Vessalius murmured, looking at his feet, before looking up. "I came to apologise."

"You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do! We took it too far. I had no idea what exactly Break was going to do. And even he agreed that using real blood was a little too much…" Vessalius took a deep, shaky breath. He wanted to tell him that it was fine, but for some reason couldn't find it in himself to stop him. "I just wanted to scare you a little, so that maybe you would run to me and... catch my hand? Like when we were kids… It was selfish, I'm sorry."

"Y- you wanted to hold hands?" That was the only thing that stuck out to him, and with a surprise he saw how Oz's cheeks become pink, before he turned his face away.

"I- maybe? It's stupid! Let's not talk about that. I just wanted to apolo-"

"I think I'm still scared!" This came out of his mouth before he had a chance to think.

Vessalius looked at him for a moment, clearly confused. Gilbert started regretting it, because honestly? What he was doing? But then something flashed through boy’s eyes, and he quietly asked:

“Do you want me to hold your hand?”

Nightray was too embarrassed to say anything so he only nodded.

Then there were quiet steps and a smaller hand caught his.

“Oh, you’re shaking… you must be really scared…” Oz sounded worried, but Gilbert couldn’t tell him that he was mostly shaking from excitement. “I’m gonna protect you, okay, Gil?”

“Okay,” he answered quietly.

Gilbert always wanted to be the strong one. Protect, not being protected. He wanted to save his young master from all bad things, so that boy would always feel safe by his side.

He squeezed Oz’s hand.

But maybe it wasn’t too bad to be the one being protected, from time to time?

So he just let it be, and half an hour later he was being cuddled on the couch. He wasn’t sure how they ended up there, but he felt so good in Oz’s arms, he even forgot to be embarrassed. He wanted to stay there forever.

“Hey, Oz?”

“What is it?”

“Let’s not go to the haunted house ever again.”

He was rewarded with the sound of the most beautiful laugh as an answer.


End file.
